Extraterrestrial
by Paradise4ever
Summary: Un fic basado en mi Oc "Nerea" y Scourge. Canción E.T. de Katy Perry


**Wiii hola a todo el mundo! Hacía muuuucho que no subía algo y bueno esto se me vino a la mente ya hace un mes por ahí y me puse a escribirlo hoy XP**

**Basada en la canción de E.T. de Katy Perry (Seh, también basado en mi dibujo xD)**

**Bueeh no creo que lo haya hecho tan mal no? Decídme vuestra opinión en Reviews n.n**

* * *

(_POV Nerea)_

**_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_**

Una vez única lo había visto... ni dos... ni tres…solo una; al principio lo ignoré un poco pero fui fijándome más en él, esos ojos azules hipnotizantes que conseguí ver antes de que se pusiese sus típicas gafas de sol, sentía como si el tiempo se parase, eran sin duda los ojos más bonitos que había visto...

¿¡PERO QUE DIGO!? ¿No será que me guste...?

¡No! ¡De eso nada! Es un chico malo, yo nunca andaría con este tipo de gente; digamos que soy la típica chica buena...

Pero con esos ojos... engañaría a cualquiera diciendo que es un santo... ¡No! ¡Tengo que quitarme estos pensamientos sobre él!

Se que me miró, lo sé. Lo que me pregunto es ¿después de esto... lo volveré a ver?

Había sido una pelea, solo eso, pero yo no intervine, solo lo contemple torpe.

Lo que daría por verle de nuevo...

**They say be afraid**  
** You're not like the others, futuristic lover**  
** Different DNA**  
** They don't understand you**

Después de eso fui a una amiga, ella por supuesto lo conocía a ese erizo tan extraño; me contó cosas horribles, que ni yo me creía, me gustaba un chico malo ¿en serio?

Me dijo que me mantuviese alejada de él, que solo me causaría problemas, y nada más que problemas.

Hice como si hiciese caso, pero seguía pensando que me daba igual dijese lo que dijese...

¿¡Por qué los chicos malos son los más sexys!?

Vaya... ¿yo pensé eso? Quien lo diría...

**You're from a whole other world**  
** A different dimension**  
** You open my eyes**  
** And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

Pasó una semana, y cuando ya me estaba empezando a olvidar de él ¡PUM! Me lo volví a encontrar.

Estaba en un bar sola y me puse en la barra para pedir un café, todo bien por ahora; después de un rato él apareció por la puerta y se dirigió a donde yo estaba, aunque seguro que ni se había inmutado de mí, seguro que ni me recordaba.

Pero creo que estaba equivocada.

Me di cuenta, que después de que pudiera su café, se me quedo mirando, pero no dijo nada. Yo solo le miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo para ver si apartaba la vista de mí, pero allí estaba, mirándome. La verdad me sentí muy bien, me gusta como me miraba, como había dicho antes, sus ojos tenían algo especial que me hipnotizaban.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que vi hace poco-empezó a decir de repente. Yo me quede sin aire.

-Creo que te confundes con otra persona-dije yo aun sin mirarlo.

-No creo, yo nunca me equivoco-siguió tomando su café-Eres muy linda ¿sabes?

Me sonroje furiosamente, casi ni podía decir nada-Esss...to gra-graciass-dije nerviosa y avergonzada.

Se rió-Me llamó Scourge-se presentó quitándose las gafas de sol.

-Yo Nerea-ahora sí me giré para verle y juraría haberme muerto y estar en el cielo en ese momento.

-Precioso como tú-me guiño un ojo.

Yo solo me sonrojé y fruncí el ceño.

-Venga no te enfades, mírame-dijo riendo burlón.

-No me enfado, solo que creo que no deberías estar juntos ahora mismo, ni hablarnos...

-¿Por que dices eso?-pregunto algo ofendido.

-Porque lo creas o no me han hablado de ti, y no son buenas noticias...

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial**

Scourge solo sonrió.

-Me gustó hablar contigo hermosa, pero tengo que irme.

-Mejor...

-¿No te gusto?-dijo burlonamente.

-¡No! Así que vete ya-dijo ocultando mi rubor.

-No hasta que consiga mi premio...

-¿Qué premi-?-antes de que pudiera acabar me callo con un beso en los labios. No reaccione. Duró diez segundos y seguidamente se fue.

Me quede muda. Sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar.

¿Scourge me había besado? No tendría que haber pasado esto, siento como que esta no va a ser la última vez que nos vemos...

**You're so supersonic**  
** Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**  
** Your kiss is cosmic**  
** Every move is magic**

Esa noche, estaba en mi cama tumbada con la mente hecha un lio tremendo.

Claro, yo aun seguía pensando que no tendría que haberme dejado besar, que había estado mal y lo admitía... pero era irresistible, como una droga, que cuando lo quieres dejar no puedes... pues eso mismo.

Fue un beso corto y soso, pero seguro que no sería el ultimo, lo sentía.

Poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban hasta caer dormida, mañana sería otro día...

**You're from a whole other world**  
** A different dimension**  
** You open my eyes**  
** And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

Dos noches después, estaba en una fiesta que celebraba la ciudad al aire libre. Estaba bastante divertido, con mis amigos haciendo bromas y hablando.

Ya eran las once y media de la noche, y yo empezaba a estar cansada así que decidí irme y despedirme de todos.

Cuando me iba, las calles estaban bastante oscuras pero yo ya me sabia el camino a casa; pero esta noche iba un poco más nerviosa, sentía como si me estuviesen siguiendo. De vez en cuando me giraba para ver pero nada, así que seguía.

-¿Que haces tan tarde tú sola por estas calles hermosa?-reconocí la voz; la verdad, me sentí segura al saber que era el erizo que me había cautivado.

-¿Solo sabes seguirme? ¿No tienes otra vida propia que hacer?-dijo irónicamente con una pequeña sonrisa, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque fuese la tercera vez que me lo encontraba.

-Puede...-me sonrió. De repente se quito la cazadora que llevaba. Arqueé una ceja extrañada-Debes de tener frío-me la paso por los hombros para taparme.

-Vaya gracias... ¿Pero y tú?

-No te preocupes por mi hermosa, yo estoy muy bien-coqueteó de nuevo. Yo gruñí irritada-No seguirás enfadada por ser como soy ¿no?

-¿Pero de que me hablas ahora imbécil?-¿le acababa de insultar? Vaya... casi nunca había insultado a nadie. Él solo sonrió mirándome.

-¿Te tengo que dar otra lección para que pienses que soy genial? Veo que no aprendes...

-¿A que lección te refieres?-dije con recelo.

Scourge se puso delante mío y aguanto sus manos en mi barbilla acercando mi cara a la suya lentamente-Esto...

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**

******Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

Lo volvió a hacer. Volvió a besarme de nuevo.

¡A la mierda si es malo! Creo que... de verdad me gusta...

Esta vez, me deje llevar, y él no tenia escusas para irse, así que seguimos con el beso. Era dulce, tierno y romántico al principio, pero poco a poco se hacia más apasionado. Yo esperaba que esto en algún momento parase y no llegar a más, o al menos que él lo respete. Entonces Scourge empezó a deslizar sus manos por mis caderas y por el resto de mi cuerpo, como si lo adorase. Me empecé a asustar un poco así que decidí romper el beso.

Él se me quedo mirando por primera vez triste.

-¿Porque paraste? Creí que te gustaba...-dijo desanimado.

-Sí, me gustas, pero no quiero llegar a nada más lejos que los besos, no por ahora-por primera vez desde que lo conocí, yo era la que coqueteaba o me hacia la fuerte. Yo sé que lo había dejado con las ganas, pero no podía.

**This is transcendental**  
** On another level**  
** Boy, you're my lucky star**

-Será mejor que vaya a casa ya, es muy tarde...

-No te vayas-dijo Scourge agarrándome la mano.

-¿Que te pasa ahora?-le pregunte ya acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor constantes.

-...Ven conmigo...-soltó simplemente.

-¿A donde?-pregunté confusa.

-Conmigo, a cualquier parte, pero estate conmigo...

Me mire los pies confusa, como cuando una niña pequeña ha hecho algo malo y la están riñendo. Pues me sentía confusa ¿Quería que me fuese con él? ¿Sin casi conocernos?

-¿Porque?-sin saber que más decir.

-Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti-se empezó a alejar. Yo le seguí.

**I wanna walk on your wavelength**  
** And be there when you vibrate**  
** For you I'll risk it all**

"_Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de_ ti"

Esa frase se clavo en mi corazón. Aun no le encontraba solución lógica ¿Se ha enamorado de mi si tan solo me conoce de tres o cuatro días?

-Pero... ¿como?

-Llámalo amor a primera vista, y además mutuo, sé que también me quieres-allí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa burlona pero dulce. Yo solo me lo quede mirando con una sonrisa acompañada con alguna risita.

-Sigue soñando...

Vi que llegó hasta una moto, y me hizo señas para que viniera. Le hice caso.

-¿Tienes moto?

-Sí ¿quieres montarte?-me guiño un ojo.

-¿Podría confiar en ti?-me burlo.

-Eso tendrías que saberlo...-se subió a la moto-Ven, súbete-yo accedí contenta.

Antes de arrancar, me miró seriamente.

-Pero... si ahora te subes... prométeme que vendrás conmigo...-dijo mirándome a los ojos ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? ¡Era imposible!

Yo sonreí-¡Tú solo arranca la maldita moto!-me agarre a su cintura y apoye mi cabeza sobre su espalda. él sonrió y arranco la moto y empezamos a patinar sobre la carretera.

No me arrepiento ni un poco de haber accedido.

K**iss me, ki-ki-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign It's supernatural Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien Your touch so foreign**

** It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**

Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo me centraba en la nueva vida que me esperaba con Scourge; y sí, caí en su tentación, pero yo no me arrepiento, y pensar que todo empezó por sus ojos...

Aunque cualquiera lo diría, formamos una pareja un tanto peculiar: Él, un chico malo, y yo, la chica buena.

De aquí, no saldría nada bueno, eso seguro.

_Fín_


End file.
